


Understand

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: She’s everything he’s always thought he wanted but knew he never needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** don't own-don't sue
> 
> I wrote this when I was all emo so please let me know what you think. Also unbetaed so be gentle

He wants her to understand. 

 

He wants her to understand his mindset…and why he’ll always keep her an arm length away. He needs her to understand that he loves her but he doesn’t trust her. He enjoys her, but is annoyed by her. He wants her to understand that he feels so much affection for her yet another part of him simply hates her. 

 

She’s everything he’s always thought he wanted but knew he never needed.

 

After the first date where Sam says nothing about his family Jessica understands. 

She’ll get nothing from him. And that’s fine…. she’s willing to deal with it if he does the same.

 

So they do. 

 

They ignore his nightmares that wake her, the scars covering his body, the strange books he hides in the closet. That knife under his pillow, she acts likes there’s nothing there. 

Those phone calls he takes it private even if it means leaving her alone for hours….she ignores it all. And when he moans a name that isn’t hers? She ignores that too.

 

She doesn’t understand him, but she wants to love him….and that’s why Sam convinces himself she’s the one.


End file.
